1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to exercise apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved exercise apparatus wherein the same is arranged for use in confined areas, such as airplanes, automobile travel, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exercise apparatus of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art to accommodate specialized conditions. Exercise apparatus of the prior art is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,578 to Disbrow, et al. as a bicycle type exercise apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,543 to Armstrong, et al. sets forth a stair-stepping type exercise apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,569 to Roberge sets forth arm levers that are pivotally mounted relative to a stationary bicycle structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,152 to Wolff sets forth an exercise apparatus utilizing various sprockets and levers to permit exercise of various leg and arm portions of an individual.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved exercise apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in application to areas of confined space and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.